Mobile communication systems have been developed to provide voice call services, supporting users' mobility. With the development of communication technology, they have recently provided data communication services at a high data transfer rate. To this end, mobile communication systems are evolved to worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX), long term evolution (LTE), and the like, employing orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA).
In LTE systems as the 4th generation mobile communication technology, evolved node Bs (eNBs) are capable of transmitting user traffic to user equipment (UE) via cells. For example, an eNB transmits, to UE, control channel signals including control information and data channel signals including data, such as user traffic. User traffic is allocated to data channels according to a request from UE. Control information is allocated to control channels. In addition, a reference signal for estimating a channel of UE is repeatedly allocated to channels and transmitted to the UE. Control channel signals and data channel signals are allocated to resource blocks. According to the real-time monitoring result of signal usage in resource block for each cell, a situation that user traffic is not allocated happens very frequently. A situation that user traffic increases up to maximum 95% per day also happens very often.
As described above, a situation happens very frequently that user traffic is not allocated to down-link signals processed by an eNB. For example, although a digital signal processing unit of an eNB does not transmit user traffic to a user equipment (UE), the digital signal processing unit needs to process data for a corresponding signal in order to transmit, to the UE, downlink control information, a periodically created reference signal, and the like.
Therefore, a need exists for a system for effectively distributing power in an interval where the digital signal processing unit of an eNB performs a data processing function, thereby reducing the overall power consumption.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.